Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by animerockchic
Summary: Song-fic. On a mission, a storm brews up and Saya's scared. Who comforts her? FemNaru


So, yeah I'm just posting this in an attempt of get rid of my writer's block. It's only a one-shot/song-fic. And it will be the last update (I mean it this time) for a while, 'cause I'm off to Portugal for a week soon.

**Disclaimer:** Last I checked the owner of Naruto was male, Japanese and called Masashi Kishimoto. I, on the other hand, am female, Irish, and not called Masashi Kishimoto (ha! You thought I was going to tell you my real name!) And by the way I don't own Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng…obviously.

Bold= Song

_Italics = thoughts_

Team 7, with Saya in tow, checked into the inn in the Land of Tea where they had been escorting two young girls to their arranged husbands. Although they were engaged, they were not above flirting with Sasuke, hell, any female within a ten-mile radius flirted with him. Their rooms were simple, all connected to a single, living room-like room. The girls had one room, the boys another and Kakashi had one to himself.

Sasuke woke up during the night to the sound of sniffing, immediately drowned out by a roll of thunder and Naruto's snores. Sasuke got up to investigate. He slipped into the living room with the stealth that had been trained into him since birth. A flash of lightning lit up the room to reveal Saya, in a pure white nightgown, hunched up, her shoulders shaking with tears. Sasuke hesitated, crying girls were not his speciality. Saya looked up and, at the sight of Sasuke, rubbed away the tears in embarrassment.

Sasuke's brain was telling him _"Idiot, go back to bed, comforting crying girls won't help to kill Itachi". _But something else persuaded him to sit down beside her, Indian style. "What's with the tears?" Sasuke asked. "It's just …just, ugh, you'll laugh when you hear" replied Saya, looking away from Sasuke. "Try me". Saya looked back at him, and then looked down at the ground, biting at her lower lip. "You're still gonna laugh but, it's just, I'm scared ofstorms. There, that's why I'm crying, you may begin laughing now"

Sasuke blinked, and snorted quietly. "See" said Saya, mournfully (Omg almost alliteration, my English teacher would be proud!) "It's not the fear I'm laughing at, it's the fact you would cry over something like that" Sasuke managed to choke out between laughs. "Well, so would you if your older brothers locked you out in a storm when you were six!" Saya huffed. "Wait, broth_ers_?" Sasuke looked at her inquisitively. "Last I checked, you had one brother who you only met a few months ago"

Saya fidgeted with her bracelet. "Okay, I'll tell you, but tell anyone and I will deny, deny, deny. A family in Wave, who already had three sons, adopted me when I was a baby. The boys and I were home alone one night six years ago and Sato, the oldest, thought it would be funny to lock me out of the house in the storm. I got really scared outside and started crying and banging on the door. Of course that made it a shit load funnier to them. Their grandmother found me the next morning. I caught pneumonia 'cause of it. I've been scared of storms since. When Obaa-san stayed over and it was stormy, she'd always sing me a song to help me not to be scared anymore." Saya scrubbed at her face to get rid of the tears.

Sasuke would never be able to tell in later years why he threw his arms around Saya at that moment, but he never regretted doing so. "Y'know, my mom used to tell me that the storm is outside and I'm inside so I'm safe". Sasuke felt her smile into his chest as she cautiously wrapped her arms around his waist. "That's good advice, though I prefer Obaa-san's song, I think it was "Lullaby for a Stormy Night, it was really pretty". "Well then", Saya looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes, "do you mind singing it for me?" Saya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sure"

**"Little child, be not afraid,**  
**Though rain pounds harshly against the glass**  
**Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,**  
**I am here tonight.**

**Little child, be not afraid,**  
**Though thunder explodes and lightning flash**  
**Illuminates your tear-stained face,**  
**I am here tonight.**

**And someday you'll know,**  
**That nature is so,**  
**The same rain that draws you near me.**

**Falls on rivers and land,**  
**An forests and sand,**  
**Makes the beautiful world that you see**  
**In the morning.**

**Little child, be not afraid,**  
**Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**  
**And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams,**  
**I am here tonight.**

**Little child, be not afraid,**  
**Though wind makes creatures of our trees**  
**And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand**  
**And I am here tonight.**

**And someday you'll know,**  
**That nature is so,**  
**The same rain that draws you near me.**

**Falls on rivers and land,**  
**On forests and sand,**  
**Makes the beautiful world that you see**  
**In the morning.**

**For you know, once even I**  
**Was a little child,**  
**And I was afraid.**  
**But a gentle someone always came**  
**To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**  
**And to give a kiss goodnight.**

**Well now I am grown,**  
**And these years have shown,**  
**That rain's a part of how life goes.**

**But it's dark and it's late,**  
**So I'll hold you and wait**  
**'Til your frightened eyes do close.**

**And I hope that you'll know,**  
**That nature is so,**  
**The same rain that draws you near me.**

**Falls on rivers and land,**  
**On forests and sand,**  
**Makes the beautiful world that you see**  
**In the morning.**

**Everything's fine in the morning,**  
**The rain will be gone in the morning,**  
**But I'll still be here in the morning"**

"That's really beautiful," Sasuke murmured into Saya's hair. "So what happened to her?" "She died when I was nine, I still miss her loads" Saya sniffed. Sasuke knew this was probably going too far, but he had to ask. "What about the rest of the family, the three brothers?" Sasuke felt her stiffen. "They were murdered, by a friend of Sato's and a man called Itachi. They didn't have to have been killed, it was me they were after, they w-were just in th-the wr-wrong p-p-place at the…". Saya opened her tear-filled eyes to find Sasuke gently connecting his lips to hers. Saya closed her eyes and kissed him back as he wound his hands into her hair. _He smells so nice, like mint and berries. _But alas, too soon, the need for air became too much and they broke apart. Sasuke caressed the two whisker-like marks on her blood-on-snow cheek and whispered in her ear "We should really head back to bed".

Saya gapped at him but nodded. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and muttered, "Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here in the morning" He smiled at her genuinely and went back into the boy's room. Saya touched her flaming cheek, stood up and walked back into Sakura's and hers room.

Kakashi sauntered away from the door crack and back into bed. Sometimes being an elite ninja really did pay off.

Eh eh, sorry just had to stick in a peeping Kakashi. Like I said, this is just a one-shot/song-fic, it has nothing really to do with the actual story. But still, my first fluff fic (OMG MORE ALLITERATION XD) So, drop me your thoughts on it (you get cookies) hint hint.

Zis 'as been Animerockchic (woot woot) (dramatic bow)


End file.
